The Clever Fox
by Starfox225
Summary: Nichole Wright had lived an extra ordinary life until the night she went to the Twilight Club with her best friend Maggie. After being saved by the dashing Timelord Fox, Nichole is pulled into a conflict beyond her wildest dreams. With Fox's help Nichole is determined to find the truth behind the events at the club and the reality may surprise her.
1. Chapter 1- The Twilight Club

Chapter 1: The Twilight Club

POV: Nichole Location: London, England

The deep rhythmic beat of the loud music echoed through the air, and filling the atmosphere with an alluring thumping rhythm. The club was dim, and flashing strobe lights and glimmering disco balls decorated the large dance floor. Large groups of people covered danced among the groups of singles. Beside the dance floor was a long bar with several stools occupied by people trying to drink their problems away. Across the dance floor from the bar was the stand from which the DJ operated the music.

In one of the groups of the singles danced an eighteen-year old girl named Nichole Wright. Nichole was tall, thin, and good-looking. She had dark green eyes that shimmered in the sparkling club lights. A long mane of wavy brown hair flowed down until about half-way down her back, and her brown hair accented her pale skin. Nichole wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a fitted black tank top, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black boots over her jeans. Nichole had decided to visit the Twilight Club after her friend Maggie had convinced her to come. So far her experience had been rather good, since several attractive boys had offered to buy her a drink, but she would usually decline.

Across the dance floor leaning against the wall was a tall handsome boy, about her age, caught Nichole's eye. He had well-kept black hair and bright green eyes that seemed to beckon Nichole. Nichole quickly shuck off the particular feeling, and then she looked away for merely a second, but when Nichole looked back the dark-haired boy was gone.

"Nichole, you alright?" said a familiar voice and Nichole felt a light hand on her shoulder. Nichole's head snapped around to see her best friend Maggie standing here.

Maggie was short, slender, and gorgeous. She had sparkling bright blue eyes that were outlined by light purple eye shadow, and Maggie's bright straight blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders. Maggie wore a short sleeveless party dress with blue and purple horizontal stripes, lots of gold jewelry, and purple high heels.

"Yeah….. I'm fine," replied Nichole shrugging. She was still wondering about the dark-haired boys sudden disappearance.

"You sure?" asked Maggie, as she removed her hand from Nichole's shoulder.

"Yeah," said Nichole, scanned the club for the dark-haired boy.

"Nichole you need to relax. Come lets go to the bar," Maggie paused, "plus that's where all the hot guys hang out," suggested Maggie with a mischievous smile. Maggie tried to grab Nichole's hand in an attempt to drag her over to the bar. Nichole crossed her arms and gave Maggie a death glare, so Maggie pulled her hand away.

"I'll pass," responded Nichole, sticking her hand into her jacket pockets.

"Why?" asked Maggie.

"I feel kinda sick," said Nichole making up an excuse to escape by playing on Maggie's horrible ability to detect lies.

"Fine!" remarked Maggie crossing her arms. "I'll keep all the boys to myself," she said before she stormed off in the direction of the bar, and as Maggie walked pass a group of boys turned to look at her.

"Cya," whispered Nichole as she walked through the crowd, and she was forced to shuffle awkwardly pass people in her quest to reach the exist. After lots award moments, Nichole finally escaped the cramped dance floor. Then she walked toward a long dimly-lit narrow hallway in the far corner of the club. Nichole often used the hallway because it existed on to the street away from the club's actual entrance. Before Nichole disappeared into the shadowy hall an icy shiver ran down her spine, as if something bad was going to happen. Then Nichole vanished into the dim hall.

The hall was narrow and the walls were covered in peeling black paint. The lights flickered every few seconds. Nichole walked passed a few closed doors as she moved down the hall toward the exist. The narrow hall was quiet aside from the tapping of Nichole's boots against the concrete floor and the distant thumping of the music.

Nichole noticed that suddenly the music in the club died down. Suddenly there was a loud ear-splitting noise that echoed through the club. Nichole screamed out in pain clutching her ears as the sound got even louder. Dazed and in pain Nichole crashed into the wall and she hit the floor with a loud thud. With every passing second the sound would increase in pitch. Nichole laid on the floor screaming in pain with tears rolling down her cheeks. Pain exploded in her ears and Nichole could feel something wet oozing out onto her palms. Nichole lifted one of her hands and she examined it. Nichole was horrified, dark red blood covered her entire hand and her long finger nails were stained blood red. Panic and distress swelled inside Nichole and adrenaline surged through her veins.

"This is the end," thought Nichole.

The deafening sound rendered Nichole unable to hear, so she did not notice the hooded figure approaching her from behind. The hooded figure, dressed all in black, stalked slowly toward Nichole. He was careful to avoid detection even with Nichole defenseless. As the hooded figure neared Nichole's limp body he reached into his black hoodie and removed a large syringe. Once he stood over Nichole, he raised the syringe, and kneeled down beside Nichole. He grabbed Nichole's right arm and pulled up her jacket sleeve. Nichole was completely unaware of the hooded figure's presence due to the overwhelming sound, which the hooded figure seemed unaffected by. Then he jabbed the needle into Nichole's bare arm, and he injected a transparent red liquid into Nichole's arm. Nichole shivered in response.

"You'll thank me later," whispered the hooded figure as he removed the empty syringe and slid it back into his hoodie. Then the hooded figure stood up and disappeared back down the dark hallway.

Pain continued to erupt from Nichole's bleeding ears and they were joined by a sharp pain in her right arm. Nichole cries and whimpers became louder as her pain intensified and more tears rolled down her pale face.

Suddenly the deafening blaring noise abruptly stopped and the club was dead silent, aside from Nichole's loud sobbing. Realizing that the blaring sound had ceased, Nichole tried to dry her wet green eyes, but she only succeed in rubbing blood all over face. Next Nichole attempted to sit up, but Nichole made the mistake of propping herself up on her painful right arm. Nichole gritted her teeth as intense pain shot up her arm, so she immediately shifted her weight to her left arm. Slowly Nichole stood up on her wobbly legs and she was forced to lean against the wall. Nichole's head began to throb as she began to hobble down the hallway back toward the dance floor, using the wall to steady herself. Nichole moaned and she clutched her head with her other blood-stained hand. After a long time Nichole finally emerged from the narrow hallway into the main room of the club. The scene in the dance floor horrified Nichole.

Most of the lights in the club had been shattered leaving most of the light in the room created by moonlight that filtered through the sky lights. The club was dead silent, and the air smelled of death and decay. The entire dance floor was covered in a layer of dead bodies and a sea of blood stained the floor. In a sea of bodies one body stuck out, Maggie's lifeless corpse. Nichole heart stared to pound as she tried to comprehend the club patrons' mass murder.

Nichole froze as she spotted a young man standing in the center of the dance floor in a patch of moonlight. The young man was tall, dark, handsome, and he appeared to be barely out of his teenage years. His dark brown eyes twinkled in the pale moonlight, and he had dark pitch-black hair, which was partially covered by his black fedora. The young man wore a dark gray button-down shirt, a pair of black jeans, black leather gloves, and a long black trench coat. A look of surprise crossed his face as he saw Nichole standing in the entrance to the hallway.

"Hey! Are you alright?" yelled the young man at Nichole with a hint of concern in his voice. He rushed toward Nichole; he was careful to avoid stepping on corpses. Nichole's first instinct was to escape, but her feet were frozen in place and Nichole hardly had enough strength to stand.

"Do you know what happened here?" asked the young man, once he reached the spot where Nichole stood. Before Nichole could answer, pain seared through her body causing Nichole to lose her balance and fall over.

"You okay?" asked the young man urgently.

The edges of Nichole's vision began to darken and her breathing started to slow. The pain that racked her limbs began to fade and then her limbs went numb. Nichole's pulse started to slow as she drifted off. Nichole struggled to remain conscious.

"Who are you?" Nichole managed to whisper.

"Call me Fox," he replied softly with a kind smile, and he gently laid Nichole on the ground. The Nichole drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2- Daniel Kelly

POV: Nichole Wright Location: London, England

Nichole awoke to the sweet aroma of baking pancakes and fresh maple syrup. She could hear the loud noise of someone toiling away in the kitchen. Nichole opened her dark green eyes to see a bright sunlit living room.

Nichole was laying on a worn out faded pink sofa with a long black trench coat wrapped around her like a blanket. The living room was small and it a fuzzy beige carpet. Sunlight streamed through two large glass doors that lead to a balcony. Across from the faded coral sofa was a matching faded pink chair, and both the sofa and chair were arranged to face the old television in the corner. In the center of the living room was a scratched up coffee table. Nichole panicked as she recognized her surroundings and realized that trench coat wrapped around her body was foreign to her.

Nichole's attention immediately shifted to the noise coming from the kitchen. With her heart pounding, she slowly sat up, careful to avoid making noise, and Nichole's darted to the nearby to the nearby doorway that lead to the kitchen. As she removed the black trench coat, Nichole realized that she was missing her leather jacket, and a blood-stained white bandage covered her right forearm. Nichole touched her hand to her and found that a tight white bandage was wrapped around her head, with extra gauzes stuffed in her ears.

"What happened last night and how did I get back to my flat? The last thing I remember was…" thought Nichole, recalling the event at the Twilight Club.

"Maggie," she whispered sadly.

Suddenly there were footsteps coming down the hallway. Nichole to see the young man, in the trench coat, from the previous night. He walked down the hallway with two plates of pancakes. He smiled as he noticed that Nichole was awake. He was dressed in the same outfit from the club, minus his black trench coat.

"Good you awake. I was starting to worry," said the young man, setting the pancakes down the coffee table. Then he sat down in the faded pink chair across from the floral sofa. Nichole's stomach growled as she gazed at the plate of pancakes sitting on the table in front of her.

"Would you like some pancakes?" asked the young man gesturing toward the table. Hesitantly Nichole picked up the plate and a fork. She curiously examined the three pancakes by eyeing them and stabbing them with her fork. After much deliberation Nichole finally took a bite of a pancake and to her surprise, they were quite delicious.

"Enjoying the pancakes?" asked the young man accompanied by a small grin.

"Yes, they're good," said Nichole after she swallowed mouthful of pancakes.

"Nice of you to finally grace me with the sound of you voice," said the young man with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up," snapped Nichole playfully, as she swallowed more pancake.

"Feeling better?" asked the young man with a slightly humorous tone.

"A bit better," responded Nichole, quietly continuing to eat her pancakes.

"Now that you've eaten…..I assume you want to know who I am," said the young man with his previously humorous and witty dominator had disappeared, and was replaced by a serious and humorless tone. Intrigued Nichole put down the half-eaten plate of pancakes.

"By your response, I take it you want to know," said the young man.

"Go on," encouraged Nichole.

"My name is Daniel Kelly, but most call me Fox," answered the young man truthfully. Nichole was uncertain of the truth in Daniel's words, so she remained cautious.

"What happened last night and how do you get into my flat?" asked Nichole her voice unwavering.

"Well if your so anxious to know…..I was looking for my friend Thomas, when I found everyone inside dead, every last person. I spent for what seemed like hours searching for survivors, but all I found were piles upon piles of corpses. That was until I saw you. I caught you right as you collapsed and then you pasted out in my arms. Fearing for your life and my own, I carried you off before the police arrived. I needed to get you somewhere safe," he paused before continued. "So when I removed your bloody jacket, and I found your ID and the keys to your flat. I decided that this would be the safest place to bring you, after your ordeal," explained Daniel.

"You broken into my flat?" asked Nichole slightly enraged.

"I used your keys. So technically it's not breaking and entering," replied Daniel trying to reassure her.

"Why didn't you just take me to the hospital?" argued Nichole.

"The police would have just kept you imprisoned for being a murder suspect," said Daniel.

"Any ideas for the cause of the… episode at the Twilight Club?" said Nichole. Before Daniel could reply there as a loud repetitive knocking at the door.

"Dam! It's my mum!" cried Nichole, shooting up onto her feet. "Look you need to leave now!"

"Well maybe she would like some pancakes," said Daniel as he stood up.

"Ugh…. no! Now you need to leave," stressed Nichole as she grabbed Daniel's hand and dragged him toward the balcony door. Nichole quietly opened the balcony door, with her mother still pounding on the front door. Then she pulled Daniel out onto the balcony, and let go of Daniel's hand.

"Why are we standing on your balcony?" asked Daniel, who seemed a bit confused.

"There is a drainage pipe on the wall over there," Nichole pointed at a metal pipe on the brick wall. "We're only three-stories up and you look like a strong guy, so you should be able to climb down," said Nichole.

"You expect me to climb down three-stories on a drain pipe," said Daniel concerned with his own safety.

"Yes… well get climbing. See ya," replied Nichole walking back to the door and opening it.

"Hey, I'm gonna need my coat back," said Daniel before Nichole disappeared back into the living room of her flat. Nichole turned around to face him.

"You know what? I think I'll keep it….. for now," answered Nichole.

"Then I will see you again?" he asked with a small smile. There was another series of loud knocks at the door, along with a undisguisable yelling.

"Perhaps," said Nichole turning away for only a brief second, but when she looked back Daniel was gone.

Nichole walked back inside and she closed the balcony door behind her, locking it. Nichole rushed through the living room and down the hallway past a few closed doors. Once she reached the front door Nichole opened the door to see her red-face mother standing there.

"What took you so long?" demanded her mother angrily. Nichole's mother was an attractive middle-aged woman, with dirty blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. She had a pair of light blue eyes that men found irresistible for some reason. Her mother wore a significant amount of makeup, which her daughter found repulsive. She was wearing a tight pink dress shirt that her boyfriend found appealing, a pair of black dress pants, and a pair of pink high heels.

"Ewww! What happened to you last night?" asked Nichole's mother disgusted as she glanced at her bloody bandages, and walking through the door. Nichole shut the door and then followed her mother down the hallway, while trying to come an explanation in place of the truth.

"I…. fell down some stairs and hit my head. One of my guy friends walked me home and patched me up. He came by earlier to check on me, also he made pancakes," answered Nichole being careful not arouse an suspicion, as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Who made pancakes?" said Mrs. Wright as she spotted the stack of pancakes sitting on the kitchen counter.

"My friend Daniel…. you can go ahead and eat some. I've already had breakfast," Mrs. Wright stared intensely at the plate of pancakes. "I going to go take a shower," said Nichole wanting to escape the awkward situation.

"Good idea, Charles is coming over later," said Mrs. Wright. Then Nichole left the kitchen, but before she walked down the hallway toward her bedroom, Nichole went back into the living room. Nichole grabbed Daniel's black trench coat off the sofa, so her mother would not see it. Then she briskly walked down the hall toward her room, and she was careful to hide Daniel's trench coat. Nichole stopped in front of a closed wooden door located near the front door. She turned the door knob and entered her bedroom.

Nichole's bedroom was small, but the large window made the room feel larger. The walls were painted a dark red color, similar to bricks, and the floor was covered in a tan carpet. Her queen-sized bed took up most of the floor space in Nichole's tiny bedroom. Beside the bed was a nightstand with a small bedside lamp, an alarm clock, and an iPhone charger sitting on it. Against the wall opposite the bedroom door was a lager dark chestnut wardrobe. On one wall as a door that lead to Nichole's bathroom.

Nichole locked the door behind her and tossed Daniel's trench coat onto her bed, before walking over to her wardrobe. She flung open the wardrobe to see clothes neatly hung up on clothes hangers, and blocking Nichole's view of her clothes was her black leather jacket from the previous night. Stuck to the jacket was a yellow stick note that read in tiny print:

"I put your belongings back in your pocket, and I also added my number to your phone for future reference.

Sincerely, Fox"

Nichole tucked the note into her jacket pocket and moved her jacket aside. Nichole grabbed a clean black tank top, dark blue jeans, and clean undergarments. She shut her wardrobe and walked into her bathroom. Nichole closed the bathroom door and locked it. Nichole's bathroom was tiny. There was a sink, a toilet, and a dark red shower curtain. The counter around the sink was cluttered with several different hygiene products.

Nichole placed her clean clothes on the bathroom counter. Slowly she began to unwrap the bloody bandages that covered her head and ears. As she removed the bloody bandages and saw the bloody gruesome remains of her ears, Nichole was horrified by what she saw. The tips of both of Nichole's ears were ripped clean off, and the surrounding tissue was almost black closest to the wound. Through the thick coating of blood Nichole could see that the rest of her ear had turned a light shade of purple and blue. Urgently Nichole turned on the sink and grabbed a wash cloth. After wetting the wash cloth, Nichole carefully tried to wipe away the dried blood from her wounds.

Once the massive amounts of died blood, were removed Nichole began to examine her right ear for sighs of trauma. There were no visible cuts aside from the cuts around the tips of her ear lobes. Nichole's ears were covered almost entirely in purple bruises that stung every time Nichole touched them, and her earlobes were slightly swollen.

Curiously Nichole started to unravel the bandage that covered her right forearm. Underneath the bandage was an unpleasant sight, along Nichole's forearm was a small one inch incision and the skin surrounding the cut was turning pitch black and gaining a scaly completion.

"Bloody hell?" asked Nichole. She desperately tried to clean her wound, and as the water touched her skin Nichole's right arm erupted in pain. Nichole immediately unleashed a painful screech; she jumped back and dropped the bloody wet wash cloth onto the floor. Nichole looked down at there arm, once the pain had subsided and to her surprise the incision had disappeared. The skin around the incision had returned to its original soft pale complexion, and all traces of the black scaly hide jade vanished just like the incision.

"What in the hell is happening to me?" thought Nichole in awe. Nichole ultimately decide to ignore the phenomena that she had just witnessed.

Nichole began to remove her clothes and tossed them onto the bathroom floor. After she tossed her clothes into a pile in the corner, Nichole walked over toward the shower. Pulling back the red shower curtain, Nichole turned on the water. Once the water coming out of the shower head was warm, Nichole stepped into the shower. Nichole started by washing her thick brown hair in an attempt to fill the remains of blood left over from the previous night. As the water touched her ears, sharp pain engulfed Nichole's ears and she hat to grit her teeth to prevent herself from scream. When the pain subside Nichole hesitantly continued with her shower.

Forty-five minutes later Nichole turned off the water, and she grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall. She wrapped the towel around her bare body and then she stepped out of the shower. Nichole dried herself off before she put on her clean clothes. Out of the corner of her eye, Nichole glanced at her own reflection in the mirror and she noticed that her formerly bloody bruised ears were once again pale and flawless. However, the tips of Nichole's ears had grown back to a pronounced point, similar to an elf.

"Great even more insanity," complained Nichole examining her new pointed elvish ears. Nichole grabbed her hair brush off the counter and she started to brush her thick brown hair. While she brushed her hair, Nichole was careful not to touch her ears.

After Nichole finished drying and brushing her hair, she unlocked the bathroom door and walked back into her bedroom. Nichole rushed over to her wardrobe. Then Nichole opened the wardrobe and she rummaged through the pockets of her leather jacket, until she found her iPhone 5. Nichole jumped onto her bed and leaned back onto her pillow. Nichole looked at her phone to witness the appearance of a new text on the screen.

"How are you holding up?" read Nichole. The text was from Daniel.

"Not very well….." typed Nichole into her phone.

"What is it?" responded Daniel nearly three seconds later.

"Hard to explain….." replied Nichole.

"If you want meet me at the café on the corner of 5th Street and Bakers Street," responded Daniel.

"What time?" asked Nichole.

"20 minutes?" replied Daniel.

"Sure, meet you there," responded Nichole. A couple seconds later Daniel replied with a simple smiley face, and a smile crossed Nichole's lips. She jumped up and walked briskly over to the wardrobe. After opening the wardrobe, she pulled out a dark red button-down shirt over her tank top followed by her jacket. Nichole slid her iPhone into the inside breast pocket of her jacket, along with her wallet. Before shutting the wardrobe, she grabbed a dark gray beanie and pulled it on over her head. She was carefully to cover the tips of her pointed ears. Once Nichole was certain that the points of her ears were covered, she slammed the wardrobe door shut, quickly pulled on a pair of black converse, and then she opened her bedroom door. Nichole stepped out into the narrow hallway.

"Mum! I'm headed to the petrol station on the corner. Do you want anything?" asked Nichole, loudly yelling to her mother.

"Get me a bag of crisps," answered Mrs. Wright.

"Alright, bye," shouted Nichole.

"Be back in time for lunch," yelled Mrs. Wright.

"Whatever," replied Nichole, as she opened the front door and walked outside. Nichole turned to the right and walked past the doors to the other flats on her way to the stairs. After walking down six flights of stairs of stairs Nichole emerged on the street.

Nichole turned to the left and she started the long walk to Bakers Street. Nichole walked past several parked cars, while others pasted her on the street. As she walked down the street, a chilly wind tore at her jacket. Nichole completely zipped up her jacket and pulled the gray beanie down farther over her pointy ears.

"When is it ever warm?" complained Nichole crossing her arms in an attempt to stay warm. Fifteen minutes later Nichole arrived at the corner of 5th Street and Bakers Street. On the street corner was a café that sold coffee, pastries, and was a favorite hangout for the teens in the area. Through the window Nichole spotted Daniel sitting alone at a table, with a mug in hand. Nichole walked over to the door of the café.


	3. Chapter 3- The Starlight Bar

POV: Daniel Kelly/Fox Location: London, England

The air in the café was warm and inviting, and it smelled heavily of coffee and tea. The soft chatter of conversation filled the small café, creating a pleasant atmosphere that was enhanced by the sweet aromas. The café itself was small and the room was rectangular. One wall was almost entirely covered in windows that over looked the street, and contained the door. The other walls were covered in a tan paint and on the walls hung various pieces of artwork. Along the wall across from the windows was a glass counter full of delicious-looking pastry, with several drinks behind it. Most of the café's floor space was consumed by red leather booths, and in the space by the windows were a few small table with two chairs each.

Daniel sat at a table alone in the corner next to the window, while he nursed a warm cup of hot coffee. He was dressed in a pair of dark gray jeans, a red button-down shirt, and a black leather jacket. Laying next to his feet was a leather dark brown messenger bag. Daniel's attention was focused on the novel he was reading.

Daniel looked up from his book, as he heard the nearby door open and the patter of approaching footsteps. To his surprise, through the door walked Nichole Wright. Nichole looked well-rested and refreshed from her experience at the club. Her long brown hair was now clean and blood free. The bandages were gone, and Nichole showed no visible signs of injury. She wore a dark red shirt underneath her leather jacket, a clean pair of blue jeans, and a dark gray beanie. Nichole smiled and waved, when she spotted him.

"She is quite pretty," thought Daniel as he admired Nichole's slim form. Then the image of Nichole laying unconscious on the ground, while she bleed out, flashed into his mind. Sending a shiver down his spine. Daniel smiled and gestured for her to come over and sit down. Nichole walked over and sat down in the chair across from Daniel.

"I didn't think you would come," said Daniel taking a sip of coffee.

"I had nothing better to do," replied Nichole.

"Do you want anything?" asked Daniel.

"No," answered Nichole.

"You sure, I'm buying," said Daniel, setting his book on the table next to his coffee mug.

"A cup of tea and a crumpet, would be nice," replied Nichole. Daniel nodded and got up out of his chair. Then he walked over to the counter, to place Nichole's order. Daniel returned a couple minutes later with a steaming cup of tea and a crumpets, which he placed on the table in front of Nichole. Then he sat back down.

"How are you feeling?" asked Daniel.

"A bit better I think," said Nichole, as she began to sip her cup of tea.

"You look better," remarked Daniel as he cracked a smile.

Thanks," responded Nichole, as she tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear and accidentally exposed the pointed tip of her ear. Daniel eyes widened as he noticed Nichole's pointed ear.

"What happened to her ear?" asked Daniel with concern in his voice.

"Dam it!" cursed Nichole pulling down on her gray beanie trying to cover her ears.

"Tell me what happened," ordered Daniel softly trying to remain in a calm tone. Nichole sat down her tea and left her crumpet untouched. She gave Daniel a look of suspicion and distrust. Abruptly Nichole got up and stormed out of the café. Daniel grabbed his messenger bag and rushed out of the café after Nichole. When Daniel emerged onto the street, he saw Nichole waiting to cross the street. He rushed over to the street corner. Before he could reached her, Nichole hastily ran out into the road without looking. A sudden honk and the sound of a car rang in Daniel's ears.

With a burst of inhuman speed, Daniel shot forward and rapidly pulled Nichole out of the path of the speeding car. As Daniel grabbed Nichole's jacket, she screamed loudly. Daniel pulled her safely onto the sidewalk next to him. A look of horror and despair crossed Nichole's face as the car sped by. Fear was visible in Nichole's dark green eyes, and she was breathing heavily.

"You just aged my life," said Nichole awestruck and distressed.

"You're welcome," replied Daniel, looking at Nichole protectively.

"I nearly died," said Nichole in disbelief.

"Wow! Cheating death twice in two days… impressive," commented Daniel trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny! I nearly died," said Nichole angrily, as she regained her compositor.

"Honestly, I was trying to lighten the mood," remarked Daniel under his breath. "Never mind…are you alright?"

"Despite the fact that I was almost road kill, I'm fine," replied Nichole crossing her arms.

"Good," said Daniel.

"Quick question…how did you get over so quickly?" asked Nichole. Daniel paused for a second before he spoke, to think of a response.

"Umm…..good question. It's just quick reflexes I guess," replied Daniel, casually trying to shake off the question.

"But you were like ten feet away," pointed out Nichole.

"Like I said quick reflexes," said Daniel trying to defend his original answer. Nichole looked at him with a suspicious stare. Daniel began to worry that Nichole was losing trust in him.

"There is something your not telling me. Who are you and what do you want?" asked Nichole acting on her suspicious thoughts, in a harsh tone. Daniel released a sigh of defeat.

"Look if you want to know what happened to your friend Maggie. Then I suggest you help me. You were the soul survivor of a massacre of seventy-five people. Don't you want to know why?" said Daniel reminding her of her current condition and igniting her curiosity.

"I'm listening," said Nichole crossing her arms.

"It's a long story, but it starts with this," said Daniel, removing a manila folder and handing it over to Nichole. Nichole gave a suspicious glare and took the folder. Opening the manila folder, Nichole saw that it was filled with various newspaper clippings, and internet articles. The headline of the newspaper on top of the stack read, "Fifty Teens Killed In Night Club Massacre," and the newspaper was dated April 18th, 1998. The body of the article mentioned that all of the club patrons were found dead, with ruptured eardrums and police could find no cause of death.

"If you look through the entire folder, you'll find that every sixteen years there are reports of a massacre of whole buildings, that date back to the 1930s. The most recent one was in 1998 at the Starlight Bar," said Daniel.

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Nichole flipping through the various newspaper articles inside the manila folder.

"In a series of mass murders since 1934, you were the only person to survive. Don't you want to know why?" said Daniel.

"I think so," answered Nichole realizing the wide scope of the situation that had encircled her.

"So now do you realize why I need you to tell me what happened last now?" asked Daniel.

"Sorry mate… last night is kinda a blur. All I can remember is a loud blaring siren that caused my ears to bleed uncontrollably," said Nichole recalling the siren.

"Anything else?" asked Daniel.

"Mountains of corpses and rivers of blood. Maggie laying limp on the floor and covered in blood," said Nichole with a shiver.

"Sounds like a sonic blast," whispered Daniel under his breath.

"What is a sonic blast?" asked Nichole.

"Think of it as a frequency that can be turned to a certain pitch to have different effects on humans," explained Daniel, trying to use simple terms so he wouldn't confuse her.

"Like death?" asked Nichole nervously.

"Possibly," said Daniel.

"What do we do now?" asked Nichole curiously.

"I would try and search for clues, but the police have already closed off the crime scene and took the bodies. However, the abandoned Starlight Bar isn't to far from here," said Daniel.

"What are you suggesting?" inquired Nichole.

"After the accident the bar was forced to close, so its been abandoned for the past sixteen years. The building is about a fifteen minute ride by cab," replied Daniel.

"Where do I play into this?" said Nichole with a subtle hint of a confusion in her voice.

"I could the company, plus you could see something that I might miss. You know what they say two heads are better than one," said Daniel with a small smile.

"Why not? It could be interesting, but let me text my mum and tell her that I'll be running late," said Nichole pulling out her phone. Daniel watched as she pulled out an iPhone and began to text. Before Nichole could slide her phone back into her jacket, it began to ring loudly.

"Sorry…I need to take this," announced Nichole stepping aside to answer her phone. Nichole held her phone up to her ear and started to speak.

"No mum. I'm fine. I am going somewhere, with a friend. I'll be fine. Bye!" said Nichole before she hung up the phone and returned it to her pocket.

"So?" asked Daniel, as Nichole walked back over toward him.

"Lets go," said Nichole smiling, and tucking her hands into her jean pockets.

"Brilliant," replied Daniel with a small smile. Conveniently a black taxi cab drove by, and he managed to flag down the cab driver. The black cab screeched to a halt in the street beside them.

"After you," said Daniel opening the cab door. Nichole rolled her eyes and climbed into the cab, followed closely by Daniel.  
"Where can I take ya?" asked the cab driver in a heavy Scottish accent.

"This address please," answered Daniel, as he pulled a small scrap of paper from his pocket and handed it to the driver.

"Alright," replied the male driver. The driver pressed his foot down on the gas pedal, causing the car to speed down the street. After Nichole gave Daniel back his manila folder, he returned it to his messenger bag. Both of the passengers were completely silent for most of the cab ride. Daniel glanced over at Nichole to see her staring out the window, seemly lost in deep in thought. He felt compelled to try and discover what was troubling her Nichole, but Daniel choices to leave her be for now at least.

"I shouldn't be to noisy. She might get suspicious, and I need her to stop this for good. I won't tell her, at least for now. For now I'm human. For now I am Daniel Kelly," thought Daniel. About ten minutes later the taxi cab pulled to a halt outside an old board-up building.

"Alright mate, that will be eighteen pounds," said the cab driver turning around to face Daniel. Daniel grabbed two ten-pound notes out of his pocket, and handed it to the taxi driver. Then Daniel opened the cab door and climbed out of the cab, followed by Nichole. Once he shut the car door, the taxi sped away.

"You never got your change," said Nichole.

"Let him keep it," replied Daniel with a shrug. The pair looked over at the boarded-up building in front of there.

The old building was in disrepair and appeared to be completely abandoned. The windows and old doors were covered by heavy wooden planks. The building walls were made of red bricks, that had long since lost their colors. It was at least two stories tall.

"Like I said it's be abandoned for 16 years," commented Daniel, before he walked to a door that was only blocked by a single rotting board. Daniel kicked the board, causing it to break in two. He pulled a short bronze-colored metallic rod, with an way of buttons and a blue bulb on the end, from his pocket. When he pressed a button the blub glowed and created a peculiar buzzing noise. After Daniel returned the rod to his pocket, he turned the door knob and opened the door with ease.

"How did you do that?" asked Nichole.

"It was already unlocked," said Daniel, as he stepped aside to allow Nichole to enter.

"Then why did you take so long?" teased Nichole as she walked into the abandoned building, followed closely by Daniel.

A short narrow hallway opened up to what Daniel assumed was the remains of a dance floor or seating area. The large room was dark and damp. It was entirely empty, aside from the pieces of garbage and other various items of litter. The air smelled damp of mold and mildew. There was a loft space that made up the second floor, but the staircase had since crashed to the floor and the scraps had been dragged away. The only light in the room was streaming through a cluster of broken skylights in the roof. However, the large room was still unbelievably dark.

"So this is the Starlight Bar?" asked Nichole examining the dark damp room.

"Yes on this very site, 16 years ago over fifty innocent people lost their lives and no knows why. In ever case not a single person survived, except you," said Daniel looking around the dark room.

"And what do you expect to find in a club that has been abandoned for nearly 16 years?" asked Nichole.

"You'll see," replied Daniel with a smirk. Turning away from her Daniel, pulled out the bronze-colored metallic rod from his jacket pocket. Unlike the last time he used it, Daniel made no attempt to hide.

"What is that?" asked Nichole. Daniel spun around and met her eyes.

"It's called a sonic screwdriver. Very versatile tool. It's very common where I'm from," explained Daniel speaking fast.

"Which is where?" asked Nichole.

"Umm….. up north," said Daniel, his eyes darted to floor. He pressed a button on his sonic screwdriver, causing the bulb on the tip to glow blue and created a blue spotlight on the floor. Daniel started to mover the spotlight along the cracked concrete floor.

"What are you doing?" said Nichole.

"Sh…..scanning," snapped Daniel, before returning to his task. The buzzing noise, coming from his sonic screwdriver, started to beep faster as the spotlight pasted over a mental panel in the floor.

"Here we go," said Daniel eagerly, as he tucked his sonic screwdriver into his inside jacket pocket. Daniel walked over to the metal panel and kneeled down beside it.

"Well what are you waiting for?" said Daniel looking over shoulder. Nichole rolled her eyes and then she walked over to join Daniel. Once Nichole was next to him, Daniel took out his sonic screwdriver. While holding down a button on the screwdriver, Daniel traced the outline of the metal panel. Then Daniel returned his screwdriver to his pocket.

"Fancy giving me a hand," asked Daniel and Nichole replied with a small nod. Together the pair successfully managed to pull up the metal panel.

"Jackpot," remarked Daniel examine the contents of a hidden compartment beneath the metal panel.

Underneath the metal panel was a small square compartment. The sides of the compartment were lined with some other-worldly black metal. Inside the compartment was a strange device covered was strange device covered in several antennas and burnt out light bulbs. On one side of the device was a part that looked like a speaker.

"What is it?" asked Nichole, who seemed a bit perplexed by the strange device.

"It's a sonic amplifier," replied Daniel, as he tried to pull the amplifier out of the floor compartment. To his dismay he was unable to lift it. So he took out his sonic screwdriver and traced the area around the device. Then he put the screwdriver in his mouth, and ripped out the amplifier, setting it down beside him. Using his sonic screwdriver, Daniel started to examine the device. When Daniel discovered a small silver plate with a strange inscription, his eyes widened.

"Nichole, I think you should go," said Daniel, as he stood up and glanced over at Nichole.

"Why?" asked Nichole standing up.

"Just trust me, you need to go home," said Daniel anxiously. He tucked his sonic screwdriver in his pocket. He grabbed Nichole's hand and started to guide her out of the abandoned building. Daniel quickly walked out of the building, with a sense of urgency.

"Hey! What has gotten into you ?" asked Nichole, as she ripped her hand from Daniel's grip and stopped before he could drag her out of the door.

"Look, I just think that it would be safest for you to leave," explained Daniel, as he looked over his shoulder. Daniel look back at the door and opened the door. He held open the door and gave Nichole an expectant look. With a defeated sigh, Nichole walked through the beat-up metal door and she was followed by Daniel.

Daniel dashed ahead of Nichole by a few paces and stopped on the edge of the sidewalk. Nichole stood a few paces away from Daniel, and she tucked her hands into her jean pockets. While trying to flag down a taxi, Daniel set his messenger bag down on the pavement. Nichole's eyes shot toward the bag at Daniel's feet, and an idea flashed in to her mind.

Suddenly a black taxi cab pulled up next to the curb. Like a gentlemen, Daniel opened the car door. Rolling her eyes, Nichole climbed into the taxi and with a quick slide of hand Nichole snatched up Daniel's messenger bag. Daniel slammed the door behind Nichole. The theft of his messenger bag went unnoticed by Daniel, as the black cab drove away.

"Good now, she is taken care of," thought Daniel silently, as he walked back over to the building entrance. Daniel walked back into the abandoned building. When he entered the large man in room, he discovered that he was not alone. Over by where he had laid the sonic amplifier, stood a tall figure that was examining the sonic amplifier.

"Ah….the clever fox. Have you enjoyed our little game?" said the tall figure with a noticeable hiss in their speech. The figure turned around to face Daniel, which allowed Daniel to fully see the figure's features.

The figure was tall, muscular, and intimating. He had small slanted reptilian yellow eyes. The figure was covered in a thick scaly green hide, and in place of his fingers and toes were long sharp talons. The figure wore a long trench coat and from underneath the trench coat, a long scale tail was visible. Upon the figure's head sat a hat that cast shadows across the figure's scaly snout. The scale beast smiled to revel a set of sharp white ivory fangs.

"You're a Cardalon. Aren't you ?" said Daniel, retaining a calm demeanor even as the hulking Caradalon moved toward him with its tall dragging along the floor.

"Indeed young lord of time," hissed the Caradalon as he towered over Daniel.

"How does he know that?" thought Daniel, who was perplexed by the beasts knowledge.

"Why the sudden interest in an abandoned building?" asked Daniel.

"Just catching the scent of my newest quarry," hissed the Caradalon, showing its large fangs. A sense of panic over Daniel, as he realized who the Caradalon was referring to.

"Oh…..you've grown quiet fond of the girl. Haven't you?" teased the Caradalon, staring at Daniel with his slanted eyes. Anger swelled within Daniel and his hands started to form fists.

"Stay away from her," commanded Daniel, as he struggled to resist the urge to punch the Caradalon in his scaly snout.

"You're just a youngling," hisses the Caradalon bearing his teeth.

"I assure you, I am far older I appear, and I am more than capable defending a human," said Daniel.

"I had forgotten. Timelords are ancient souls, yet even you cannot defeat me and my brothers," said the Caradalon.

"Watch me!" spat Daniel.

"I look forward to it," hissed the Caradalon, followed by a low growl. Realizing that he had over stayed his welcome, Daniel turned around to leave and he started to walk briskly toward the exist. Before he could escape the main room, the Caradalon began to growl loudly.

"Before you leave give me your name, timelord," demanded the Caradalon.

"It's Fox," said Daniel stopping in his tracks.

"Well Fox, let the hunt begin," hissed the Caradalon. When Fox(Daniel) looked over his shoulder back at the Caradalon, the giant green lizard had vanished. Fox looked away and walked to the exist.

"At least now I know what I'm up against," said Fox, as he existed the abandoned building.


	4. Chapter 4- The Cab Ride

Note: Fox is still referred to as Daniel in Nichole's point of view

Location- London, England Time- 2014 P.O.V- Nichole Wright

The back seat of the taxi cab smelled of mildew and smelly feet. The back seat was filled with random bits of disgusting trash and pieces of dried gum. The fabric of the seat was an ugly faded black color. Nichole was sitting in the back seat, with Daniel's leather messenger bag in her lap.

Curiously Nichole began to investigate Daniel's messenger bag. The brown leather messenger bay was medium-sized, and it had a long cloth strap. The opening the bag was covered by a large leather flap that was kept closed by two metal buckles. Nichole undid the buckles and opened the messenger bag to examine its contents. The messenger bag contained a manila folder, a lone key, various colored pens, a black leather-bound notebook, and a strange object, which Nichole assumed was some sort of sword hilt. Turning her attention away from the sword hilt, Nichole grabbed the black notebook. Nichole opened up the notebook to a page marked with a tiny red sticky note.

A heading on the top of page read "The Caradalans" in bright red ink. Underneath the heading and on the right side of the page was a pencil drawing of a humanoid reptilian creatures, with long fangs, small slanted eyes, a long tail, and sharp claws. The writing on the page read, "A race of creatures know as the caradalans from the planet Gemini. They are typically assassins for hire, due to their nearly impenetrable hides, sharp claws, and perfectly honed hunting instincts. The caradalans are capable of taking human form by using organs harvested from human corpses. However, their human disguises must be replaced every sixteen years, so they prefer to kill humans in large numbers. Caradalans live in large family packs, and tend to hunt in the same area for several generations. It is vital to avoid Caradalans at all cost because they are merciless killers and will hunt their prey relentlessly." The handwriting was slightly feminine, and was obviously not Daniel's work.

"What is he some sort of alien nerd?" thought Nichole dismissing the notebooks contents. She tossed the notebook into the messenger bag, and refastened the two buckles. Nichole set the bag back in the floor, and she leaned back in the seat.

Suddenly Nichole's iPhone began to vibrate wildly in her pocket. She took it out of her pocket. The screen read," Daniel Kelly," and a photo of Daniel was visible on the screen. Then Nichole answered the phone.

"Hey Daniel. What is it?" asked Nichole holding the iPhone to her ear, with its tip hidden beneath the band of her beanie.

"Where are you headed?" asked Daniel, even through the phone Nichole could tell that he was worried.

"To my flat, why?" answered Nichole.

"Umm… good, just stay there okay," said Daniel.

"Why what's wrong?" said Nichole confused.

"Sorry it's a long story that I don't have time to tell. Look just stay home alright, and trust no one," said Daniel, his tone had shifted from just a bit worried to full panic.

"Daniel….. Daniel," hisses Nichole trying to get Daniel's attention, but he had already hung up.

"Insane bloke," thought Nichole, as she slid her phone back into her pocket.

Five minutes later the taxi cab skid to a halt in front of Nichole's apartment complex. Nichole grabbed the messenger bag, and slung the strap over her shoulder. She paid the cab driver and climbed out of the taxi cab. The black taxi cab sped away, as soon as Nichole was safely on the curb. Nichole looked around the empty street to ensure that she was alone, with Daniel's words echoing in her mind. Nichole existed the street and walked to the stairs that lead to the flats. Then she began to climb.

When Nichole reached the door to her flat, she could hear loud sobbing through the door. Nichole used a key from her pocket to unlock the door and opened it. She walked into the warm flat only to be greeted by loud crying. Nichole walked down the main hall and into the living room. In the living room, Mrs. Wright sat on the couch next to a distressed woman. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was a male police officer.

The woman sitting next to Mrs. Wright was Sarah Thomas, Maggie's mother. Mrs. Thomas was a short, middle-aged, and plump woman. She had a short mess of dirty blonde hair and a pair of teary blue eyes. Her mascara and eyes shadow were smeared due to a steady stream of tears that flowed down her cheeks. She wore a green jumper, a pair of khaki pants, and dress shoes. Mrs. Thomas was hunched over with her face buried in her hands. Nichole's mother had a caring hand on her shoulder and she held a box of tissues, as Mrs. Thomas snatched up tissues and dropped them into a pile on the floor.

"Nichole dear, can you please come here?" asked Mrs. Wright, as she noticed that her daughter had returned. Confused Nichole slowly entered into the living room, and then she sat down in the pink chair opposite the sofa.

"Mrs. Thomas, what happened?" said Nichole. Mr. Thomas looked up at Nichole with intense sadness in her eyes.

"Maggie…. Is d-e-a-d," replied Mrs. Thomas choking on each individual word.

"The police found her body this morning in that dance club you two always go to on forty-second street," added Mrs. Wright. The image of Maggie's bloody corpse flashed through Nichole's mind.

"Mrs. Turner, I am so sorry," said Nichole allowing her sadness to surface. Mrs. Turner looked down at the floor, and he began to cry harder.

"Madam, may I ask you a few questions?" asked the male police officer that emerged from the kitchen. The police officer was tall, slim, and had stern features.

"According to your mum, you went to the Twilight Club last night with a miss Maggie Turner. Everyone in the club was killed, except for you. How did you escape?" asked the officer, as he moved to the boundary of the living room. Nichole was tempted to tell him the truth, but then Daniel's panicked warning echoed in her head.

"I felt sick, so I decided to leave," said Nichole creating a lie. The police officer gave Nichole a suspicious look, and quickly scribbled something down on a notepad that he was holding.

"So you have no idea what happened last night?" asked the police office.

"No idea," answered Nichole trying to mask her nervousness.

"Well thank you for your assistance. I will come back if I need more information," said the officer, before he turned to leave. Nichole could hear the police officer shutting the front door behind him as he left.

"Do the police have any idea what happened to Maggie?" asked Nichole.

"Officer Ian said that the police would release no further information about it until they have definite facts," said Mrs. Wright.

"Nichole, did you see anything at the club last night?" asked Mrs. Turner looking up with her teary eyes.

"Sorry madam, but last night is kinda of a blur. I fell down a flight of stairs and got a concision," admitted Nichole.

"That is fine dear," said Mrs. Turner sounding a bit depressed.

"I'm gonna go to my room," said Nichole as she stood to leave.

When her mother and Mrs. Turner remained silent, Nichole existed the living room and walked down the hall to her room. Eve from her bedroom, Nichole could her bedroom, Nichole could hear Mrs. Turner's loud sobbing. As she entered her bedroom, Nichole flopped down onto her bed, and threw Daniel's bag on the floor. Nichole lied back on her pillow.

"What am I going to do?" sighed Nichole softly, as she reviewed her experiences at the night club and the intense pain that she had felt. Nichole felt her green eyes began to water and tears started to form in her eyes. Sadness swelled inside Nichole as she contemplated Maggie's death, and then a single tear rolled down her pale cheek. A steady stream of wet cold tears left Nichole's eyes. Nichole covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound of her crying.

Suddenly there was a soft knocking on the front door. Nichole stood up, dried her eyes, and walked over to the front door, which was a couple meter from her room. Nichole opened the door to reveal Daniel.

Daniel had his leather jacket in hand and his sleeves were pulled up to his shoulders. The fabric of his red shirt was covered in wet sweat stains. His slightly curly black hair was soaked with sweat and his face was decorated with beads of sweat. Daniel looked exhausted and he was breathing hard.

"What happened to you? You look horrible," asked Daniel as he moved in closer and then he leaned on the doorframe.

"A simple hello would suffice, and you don't look to good yourself, pretty boy," remarked Nichole, as she grabbed Daniel's hand and pulled him inside her flat. With Daniel within one foot of her, Nichole could smell the sweat emanating from him.

"You never answered my question," said Daniel breathing hard.

"It's nothing really," Nichole self-consciously wiped her eyes again," So what about you? Why are you all sweaty?" asked Nichole leaning back against the wall.

"I just ran three miles," replied Daniel, with his breathing returning to normal.

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Nichole.

"You're in danger," replied Daniel.

"What do you mean?" said Nichole.

"Look I don't have time to explain. You need to come with me," said Daniel, as he grabbed Nichole's hand and tried to drag her out the door.

"Hey Nichole. Who is your friend?" asked a female voice. The couple spun around and saw Nichole's mother standing down the fall several feet away.

"Umm….. This is Daniel Kelly," said Nichole ripping her hand from Daniel's grip.

"Good to meet you, lad. We're about to have lunch. Would you like to eat with us?" offered Mrs. Wright.

"Umm… no. He was just leaving," said Nichole.

"Actually, I would love to join you for lunch," said Daniel with a rebellious glance at Nichole.

"Then come on you two," said Mrs. Wright, as she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, come on Nichole," said Daniel in a sarcastic tone. Daniel walked down the hall, followed by Nichole.


End file.
